1. Field
The present disclosure relates to evaluation of a weight shift in a golf swing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for evaluating a weight shift at each foot in the swing motion of a user and providing a graded feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though the golf has become popular and related industries have been developed, the golf is one of sports whose skills are not easily trained. This is because the golf swing requires a complicated mechanism composed of fixation of the line of vision, center of gravity, movement, swing trajectory or the like, rather than physical conditions.
In the golf swing, it is not easy to figure out points to be improved by exercise, and even though being rectified by a professional coach, it is not easy to link the rectification to actual swing feeling or mechanism. Therefore, there is needed a device which may induce improvement of swing by feeding through automatic analysis and rating of essential swing elements and their visualized information for a correct swing to a user.
In particular, in such an automatic analyzing device for essential elements of a golf swing, the demand and importance of a weight shift, which is a key element for the improvement of a direction and a flying distance of a hit ball, is increasing. In the golf swing, the weight shift represents the change of the weight transferred to both feet or the center of gravity during sequential golf swings including important motions of address, back swing, backswing top, down swing, impact and follow-through.
Generally, in a golf swing, as the central axis of a human body moves, the weight shift, the turning of the human body and the speed of a golf club are associated to hit a ball. Therefore, it is possible to accurately improve a direction and a flying distance of a hit ball only when the weight shifts accurately during the swing. If the weight shift is not performed accurately, a ball may not be hit in a desired direction, and a flying distance decreases. An immoderate swing intended to increase a flying distance may damage joints such as the waist, the neck, the shoulder and the wrist. Therefore, since the accurate weight shift has a very close relation with accurate impact, prevention of a slice, and the increase of a flying distance caused by the improvement of a club head speed, the improvement of a swing posture based on an accurate weight shift is very important.
Nevertheless, conventional golf exercise instruments do not provide a solution for a user to improve a weight shift since they are not able to analyze and diagnose weight shift results and thus not able to provide a suitable feedback.